Burnin' Up
by FizzixisPhun
Summary: Jimmie "Rocket" Zara deals with all of the normal aspects of high school life; homework, basketball, and peer pressure while falling in love with the new girl. He wants to win her heart but will the obstacles be too great to overcome?
1. Morning Poridge

Authors' Note- So this story was created after we saw High School Musical Three. We were "deeply" inspired by the wonderful acting of Matt Prokop as Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara. The weekend then came to an end and before we knew it is Thursday, which means long period Physics. It was a particularly dull lesson, so we came up with the idea to write a story. We each wrote a sentence and before you know it, we had a masterpiece. We hope that you enjoy our story and review and comment and tell us what some of your ideas are. This story is a collaborative effort and everyone's ideas are appreciated.

~Katherine and Caroline

PS. We don't own any of the characters that are in the actually High School Musical Movie. And we don't own the Jonas Brothers' song Burnin' Up. And all the brands that are mentioned? You guessed it. We don't own them. Please don't sue us. We don't live in a house made of money.

Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara was excited. The first day of school was his favorite day. He jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat his morning porridge. He shoveled the porridge into his mouth only to have his tongue burned. "Crap." he muttered under his breath. "Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low, Low" went Rocketman's phone. "Chyeahhh a new text message!"

dude where r u? there is a new girl here and she is HOT! –donnie

He dropped his phone because he was so excited. Unfortunately his Nokia phone from the 90's did not break. Rocketman's hormones were racing, the testosterone was pulsing through his veins as he got ready for school. He took off his TMNT pajamas and hopped in the shower. He poured 'Babe Magnet' body wash all over his red loofah. "Ahh. That's better." After his refreshing shower, he spent ten minutes picking out the perfect outfit. He then ran down the stairs. Rocketman kicked his orange Razor® scooter up in the air and it flipped open in one swift movement. "All rockets are gooooo!" he yelled with his pubescent voice. Rocketman zoomed down his street. He said "Yo" to Old Man Jenkins and gave him a high five. Within six minutes he arrived at school. He texted Donnie to find out the hot new girl's location.

d00d wHerE iS sHe? tHe rOckEtMan hAs aRriVed

Within seconds, he replied back.

she just went into the girls lockeroom she has gym 1st

"Chyeaheaheah," Rocketman smiled. "Girls in the lockeroom, just how I like 'em. And first thing in the morning too!

d00d i am sO tHerE itS nOt eVeN fUnE!!!!!!!!!

He knew of a window that was usually open that would allow him to look in to the girl's locker room. He decided to go see if it was open. When he got there, Trevor Doucheberg was sitting right in front of the window, eating a Quizno's sandwich. "Douche could you possibly like...move?" asked Rocketman. "Uhh, no" he simply replied. Rocketman was desperate so he took extreme actions. He ran to the back enterance of the locker room. He slowly pushed open the door. His phone vibrated in his pocket; silent mode. It was a text from Donnie.

u in man?? i don't kno where she went cause i cant see her through the window anymore. her names Karoline btw.

Karoline. He liked the sound of that. He slowly walked farther into the room, humming his own theme song, "Hungry Like The Wolf," when he was rudely interrupted. "Double-you-tee-eff? You're not a girl" said a strange looking red-head girl.  
"Uh yeah…" said Rocketman.  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"Well…" Rocketman stuttered. He was trapped and didn't know what to say, so he ran out of the locker room, his face red. He sprinted through the halls of East High and crashed into someone. "Geez watch where you're going dude…Donnie!"  
"Rocketman! What are you doing? Come on I found Karoline!" Donnie began to run, gesturing for Rocketman to follow.  
"What in the name of boobs, are you talking about man?" Rocketman gasped as they ran down the hallway. "I thought you said she was in the locker room!" Donnie then stopped running and started laughing.  
"You actually went in? I can't believe that you did that."  
"Can you just tell me where she is?"  
"You really want to meet her right?"  
"Didn't you say she was hot?"  
"Yeah with a capital H-O-T"  
"Case closed. Now just show me where she is!"


	2. Straw Blowing

AN: So you decided to stick around and read our second chapter eh? Well, you get a star. But you would get a gold star if you reviewed or shared your ideas! Oooo! How exciting! If you want to stalk Matt Prokop, in a non-illegal way, go to and search his name. The fun times keep on rolling. Like we said before, we don't own brands, HSM people, and Jonas Brothers' song. Hehe. We put in an _Odyssey_ reference btws. ON WITH THE STORY!

~Katherine and Caroline~

Rocketman couldn't contain his excitement but he was nervous. Let's just say his communication skills with girls were not up to par. Chet Michaels, the captain of the football team had every girl lining up to meet him. He could woo a woman with words. Or was it that he was on the football team? Being on the basketball was not nearly as cool as being on the football team, unless you were Troy that is.

He took his mini hairbrush out of his pocket and perfected his wave. He looked into the tiny mirror on the back of the brush. "Dude. My hair is awesome." He said staring at his hair.

"Dude. Chill."

" Yeah but it is girl. You know how I like to make my first impression on the ladies"

Donnie rolled his eyes and smacked Rocketman's shoulder. "Get a move on. Class starts soon."

"Allrightttttt." Jimmie reluctantly took a last glance at himself and he and Donnie started running again. Rocketman walked at a determined pace. He was ready to meet her. As the crowd began thin out Rocketman looked for her and he heard Donnie say "Look dude. That's her." He followed Donnie's finger to where Karoline was standing. And he saw her.

He couldn't find the words to describe her. But awesome was a start. Rocketman saw her putting her books into her locker. She then slowly closed the door. Karoline turned around and they then locked eyes for just a moment. But that moment lasted a lifetime. She noticed that he was staring and she began to walk towards him, holding her hoodie in her arms. "Hey, I'm Karoline." She said. Rocketman nearly had a heart attack. SHE was walking towards HIM. She opened her arms for a hug. Rocketman was not going to waste this opportunity. He sighed. They let go and he said "I... um... erm... am Rocketman. OrJimmiewhicheverworksforyoubecauseIamfinewithany nameoryoucouldmakeupanewoneformeorsomething, he said all at once. _Smooth, _he thought. She laughed and he almost fell over. Rocketman's favorite thing about a girl was their laugh. Well his favorite thing other than her looks anyway. "You're funny," Karoline said. Rocketman had been fantasizing about her and was snapped out of lala land. "NO!" he screamed loudly. Karoline looked at him inquisitively. "Erm um I mean um I erm sorry?"

"No that is fine. I have lots of younger siblings." She said "I am kinda used to random outbursts" Rocketman awkwardly laughed. Karoline continued "I have math now. I guess I will see you later" She turned to walk away. Rocketman grabbed her arm.

"Wait! So you uh, wanna sit together at lunch or something? Get to know each other a little better ya think? Uh something? Like eat some food? Cause you have to eat lunch and I have to eat lunch you know. Right? So we might as well eat it together? I think. Possibly?"

Karoline laughed again. "I'd like that. See you at lunch?"

"HELLS YEA-YUH!" said Rocketman. "I mean um ya sounds great. Erm. Heh heh. Haha hee hee" She smiled and then walked off. Rocketman's heart melted when she smiled. Donnie had to drag him off to Italian.

He couldn't pay attention to anything that the teachers were saying in any of his classes. He doodled on his paper as he counted down the minutes to lunch."BRIINNNNGGGGGGG!" The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Rocketman was bouncing off of the walls making his way down to the cafeteria to get a seat with Karoline. He saw her enter the room and he then ran up next to her. "Hi" he said a little too enthusiastically.

"Hello. How was...?"

"Italian"

"Oh how was Italian?"

"Same old, same old."

"Ok. Wow. There are lots of people here. At my old school it was like half the size."

"Where did you live before?" "Rhode..." She was interrupted by a loud deep voice.

"DAAAAYUUMMMMM," Chet Michaels gave Karoline a look up and down. "I don't believe we've met."

Rocketman could feel the anger and jealousy bubbling up inside of him. Karoline simply replied "Yeah, we haven't meet. I am Karoline." A smile crept on to Rocketman's face when he noticed that she didn't greet him with a hug.

"You wanna sit with me, honey?" Chet asked her." She then looked at Rocketman.

"Hold on a second, lemme have a little chat with Chet here." he said. He pulled Chet away and whispered to him. "We're, emphasis on the WE, WE, meaning Karoline and me are eating together today. Maybe you can some other time dude! Don't steal my thunder. There are plenty of other hot girls go find one! Buh-Bye!"

Chet grunted some unrecognizable words and stormed off to flirt with the cheerleading team. Rocketman sighed. _Finally_, he thought. "Erm." He slowly scanned the crowded cafeteria for a place to sit. He sighed. There were no tables that were completely empty. No alone time with Karoline. Suddenly, his deep thoughts were interrupted. "Um Rocket boy?"

"RocketMAN" Rocketman replied nodding his head

"Do you want to go get lunch?"

"Yeah." After picking up their lunches they climbed up the stairs to the balcony that overlooked the East High. They sat down with Donnie and many other of Rocketman's friends. "Hey guys this is Karoline."

Braison Donnelly smiled creepily. "Hola chiquita." Rocketman was personally offended by this. He practically growled, "Cut it out Donnelly."

"Chill out dude. No big deal. Right Karoline?"

"Yeah, it is fine"

Rocketmen grumbled as he sat down. He could help notice all the stares that Karoline was receiving.

Even though he was totally jealous, she couldn't blame them. She was totally rad looking. Karoline had curly shoulder length dark brown hair. She had a slim and tall build. A smile was plastered on her face all the time and when she smiled her blue-green eyes seemed to smile too. She had the face that could launch a thousand ships.

After they had both finished their pizza, the bell rang. It was time for physics. Rocketman and Karoline headed to Room 54B. The teacher was late. Rocketman and Walter Cunnings started throwing a basketball around and it then knocked the giant capacitor statue that was in the middle of the classroom down. Mr. Putzkammer ran into the room and screamed. He was holding his "Best Mom Ever" coffee mug filled with chicken-less chicken noodle soup. He brought it to class every day. Karoline looked at his mug then at his face, which resembled a fried mushroom. "WHO KNOCKED THAT OVER?" No one answered. He stared intensely at every student until he saw Karoline.

"What is your name?"

"I am Karoline Zeffirelli"

"Oh. Very Well. We sit in alphabetical order. You are next to Jimmie Zara. Now let's begin our lesson" 's moods frequently changed.

Today they were learning about the difference between long bulbs and short bulbs. They were performing an activity where they had to blow through different sized straws. "Partner UP!" he yelled. Karoline turned towards Rocketman and said "Do you want me to blow or do want to blow?" Rocketman's mouth curved into a smile. "You can blow today."

"All right," Karoline replied. "Let's start with the coffee straw."


	3. Orange Razor Scooter

A/N: Well copy right stuff… la la la. Don't sue us. We own Karoline, Mr. Putzkammer and our personal favorite, Chet Michaels. I am going to tell you an anecdote because they are lovely. I was in a play and today was our last performance and everyone was an emotional wreak because I LOVE EVERYONE IN THE PLAY! They are so kind and nice and I am going to miss the seniors so much and it frustrates me that I will only have a year to get to know them! Ok. That was not a happy story. We are telling you this, so you can learn about ourselves so we don't seem like random people behind a computer. NOW THE STORY COMMENCES!

~Caroline representing the Katherine as well~

BRINNNNGGGGG! Long period physics was FINALLY over. All of the students sprinted away from Mr. Putzkammer and his classroom. Rocketman and Karoline were laughing and walking towards Rocktman's locker. "So uh I've got basketball practice..."

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"No definitely not, of course you can watch I mean it's open gym and all so anyone can so it's not that interesting or anything but it might be fun cause you'd be there and I'd be there and then you could see me and then um, yeah sure."

Karoline laughed and Rocketman sighed. "I will see you then" she said.

He practically sprinted to the locker room to change into his uniform. He bumped into someone on his way back.

"Watch were you are going." A rather nasally voice said. It was Tiara Gold. Rocketman despised Tiara. Last year as a freshman she had attracted his interest but after getting to know her better, he found her completely irritating. "Get out of my way dude!" he rudely said, and pushed her out of his way. She pouted and then stamped off. "Girls..." Rocketman said to himself. He then shoved open the door to the locker room. He was then surrounded by the smell of axe, old spice and other varieties of deodorant.

He went opened his locker with his combo: 15-27-09, and took out his babe magnet antiperspirant/body spray. "In touch with the ground. I'm on the hunt I'm after you. Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd. And I'm hungray like the wolllffff," he sang.

"Dude, what is up?" asked Donnie

"Dude, you are not going to believe it."

"What?"

"Karoline is coming to watch basketball practice. That is like a date!"

"Um, not really."

"Uh yeah."

"No man. It's really not"

"You wouldn't know...you've never even BEEN on a date before." Rocketman shouted a little bit too loudly.

"That's beside the point."

"No it so is not."

"Okay GEEZ."

Donnie stormed off. Rocketman rolled his eyes and brushed his hair. It was looking especially fierce today. Rocketman ran out to the gym to begin practice. He saw Karoline and waved excitedly at her. She smiled back at him.

Throughout all of practice Rocketman would glance out of the corner of his eye to see if she was still watching.

This didn't make it too easy to play basketball well. Coach Bolten asked to speak to him after practice. "Rocketman. What was up with your skills today? You kept crashing into Chuckie!"

"Sorry Coach. I'll do better next time."

"Good. GET'CHA' HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Okay Coach."

Karoline was waiting by the door for him. "I need to shower. Um. Ok you didn't need to know that. I will meet you by the main entrance."

"Sure."

As Rocketman entered the locker room he was greeted with whoops of appreciation. "Nice Dude! She is hot!"

He high-fived his team mates as he walked towards the locker. He put on some more babe magnet body spray/anti-persperaint.

Rocketman jumped in the steaming hot shower. After finishing lathering up, washing and conditioning his hair, he got out and put his clothes. Karoline was waiting where she said she would be.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Um. Go where?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home. I have a lot of homework to do. "

"Sure let's go."

"You know where I live?"

"No of course not. I just thought that well as a girl you shouldn't walk home alone without a male's protection."

"Hmm... I would love for you to walk me home."

They began walking towards Karoline's house when Rocketman recognized the path that they were taking.

"HEY! My house is this way!"

"Really?"

"YEAH! We could walk together every day of the year!"

"No I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Oh. Um sorry I…"

"If it rains we'd have to have one of our parents drive!"

"Oh yeah. Dur! Earth to Jimmie."

"Nice razor scooter btws."

"Really? You like it?"

"Yeah! I have always wanted a razor scooter but my parents won't let me. They think that they are unsafe."

"That sucks." Rocketman then had a brain blast. "You wanna ride with me?"

"Both of us?" Karoline asked timidly.

"Yeah. You can go in the front and I can stand behind you and push!"

"Ok."

He kick flipped the scooter open.

"Whoa it's even more orange when it's open!" Karoline said excitedly. She stepped onto it, and she grabbed the handles. He then put his hands on top of hers. "Ready?"

"Yeah"

Rocketman then pushed off the ground. He couldn't get over the fact how close they were to each other. His body was producing even more endorphins then it did after an intense weight training session. Or was that just hormones? It didn't matter. Whatever chemical reaction was going on inside him, it was making Rocketman unbelievably happy. They reached Karoline's house.

"Um. Yeah. Well. Um. Do you have a screen name? So we can um, erm, keep in contact," he asked.

"Yeah." She grabbed his arm and wrote down **dundermifflinthisiskaroline**. He began to pull his arm away but she then began writing something else.

It was her phone number. The first one that he had ever received from a girl.

His thoughts were interrupted when she asked what his screen name was. He then wrote on her hand **zarastaraboii **and his phone number. She laughed when he saw his screen name.

"What?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Zarastaraboii?" Karoline replied. "Oh Rocketman I love you! Talk to you later tonight?"

"OH FO SHO!" Rocketman had another one of his outbursts. He blushed when she said 'I love you', even though he knew it was a friendly love. Like how you love a shirt, or a type of food, or a color. Rocketman didn't just want to be a color. That wasn't the type of love that he wanted.

He causally walked backwards and waved until Karoline closed the front door behind her. He got on his razor scooter and went home as fast as he could.

When he got home he quickly finished his homework and went down to dinner. His Grandmother Meekles was visiting from Des Moines. "Ello a Jimmie" she said. "Hi Meekles. What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite! Spaghetti and a meatball!" She handed him a plate of steaming noodles with a giant meatball on top, which he finished within moments. "You sure have the appetite of an athlete James"

"Well yeah...basketball was really hard today. I have something I need to do in my room." He ran out of the kitchen and leaped up the staircase taking four steps at a time until he reached his room. He could hear Grandma Meekles yell after him "Don't you hurt yourself! Oh my word. He is going to kill himself one day." Rocketman then sat down at the computer and pressed the power button. It seemed to take forever to turn on. Finally when it did, he signed on to AIM. Karoline was online. He sat starting at the blank box before him not knowing what to write. He typed: Yo.

Grandma Meekles opened his door and began to peer at his computer screen. "I hope that you are talking to a girl! Because then you will marry and have lots and lots of babies and I can have little great grandchildren running around and I can tell them stories of you as a little baby boy."

"Grandma. I am in 10th grade. I am only 15. Way too young to have babies."

"Well not necessarily. When I was fifteen I was already...."

"OKAY GRANDMA STOP NOW! PLEASE! BEFORE YOU SCAR ME FOR LIFE." Rocketman loudly interrupted.

"Okay my little cannolli. I will leave you alone with your girlfriend."

"Grandma Meekles! She is not my girlfriend!"

She began to walk out of the room and she then muttered "yet."

"PING" went his iChat.

**zarastaraboii**: YO

**dundermifflinthisiskaroline**: hey

**zarastaraboii**: what's up

**dundermifflinthisiskaroline**: homework. not much

**zarastaraboii**: thats phat.

**dundermifflinthisiskaroline**: what are you up 2

**zarastaraboii**: my g-ma meekles is visiting from des moines

**dundermifflinthisiskaroline**: cool.

**zarastaraboii**: wanna vid chat?

**dundermifflinthisiskaroline**: sure

**zarastaraboii**: alright then! lemme press the button

Right before he pressed the button a new window popped up. It was from Chet.

**hottimansexi**: what is karoline's sn?

**zarastaraboii**: idk what you are talking about.

**hottimansexi**: i know that you have it. what is it?

**zarastaraboii**: brb

Rocketman pressed the button to invite Karoline to video chat.

The computer made a 'ping' noise again.

**hottimansexi**: dude i know you are there

**zarastaraboii**: BRB

**hottimansexi**: can you give me her sn?

**zarastaraboii**: k its goldstarsparkles101. Rocketman chuckled to himself as he typed in Tiara's screen name

**zarastaraboii**: BRB now

Karoline accepted Rocketman's invitation to video chat

He waited patiently for his computer to work. He intently watched the screen for her face to pop up. And there it was. He waved and said "Hey." and she waved back too.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened" Rocketman said.

"What?"

"Chet just aked for your sn and..."

"And...?"

"I gave him Tiara's sn" Rocketman laughed again at the genius of his plan, However Karoline had a puzzled look on her face.

"Who?" she asked

"Oh, yeah. You don't know her. She is the head of the drama club.

"Oh cool. I haven't met her yet cause I'm not really big on drama, I'm more into dance."

"Oh really?" Rocketman asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I have been dancing since I was like 4. But I want to backstage stuff in plays and what not"

"Haha, that is cool. Yeah Tiara is quite the character."

"I bet. What is the drama with her?"

"Well to make it simple...don't get on her bad side. She can really destroy a person."

"Wow. That's a little scary."

"Um YA"

A little black box popped up in the video chat window. 'A private user is joining this chat' it said.

"Whose coming?" Rocketman asked.

"Mmmm I'm not sure," Karoline replied. "Some username I don't know requested to chat."

The face that popped up in the box was Chet Michaels. "Hey Girlie." he said in his deep voice. He then spotted Rocketman's angry face. Chet then sneered. "Whatchu you doing now"

"Um. We are just talking now."

"Hey babe...What are you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Studying. I have a HUGE Spanish test on Thursday."

"Hmm too bad you can't make it to MY basketball practice again Karoline. That really was a blast." Rocketman interjected.

"Hm. Well you know what? Karoline can come to MY football practice."

"Yeah, well she wants to come to basketball."

"What if she doesn't like basketball? What if she likes football?"

"Maybe she doesn't like football. All you have to be is gigantic and stupid to play."

"To play basketball you only have to be tall."

"Yeah, well you know what?"

"What?"

"Guys. I have to study for my test tomorrow. I can't go to either practice."

Rocketman made a noise that sounded strangely like "Harrumph"

Chet frowned. "Okay guys I actually gotta go. But I will see you tomorrow hun." HE winked at Karoline.

"Bye!" She said.

"Arrivaderci" Chet replied.

"That's my language!" Rocketman growled

Chet finally signed off of IM. _Thank goodness_, Rocketman thought.

"Yeah, I should probably sign off. It is getting kinda late."

"Hm. Okay. Um. Well. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school tommorow? Um, with me?"

"I would like that very much. 7:40?"

"Yup, that is cool for me."

"Its a date. Bye."

Karoline then signed off.

Rocketman logged off of his computer and did a happy dance in his underwear.

A/N: Ok so Katherine was bored so she created a hottimansexi account on AIM, so it is legit. The other ones are not. Btw.


	4. Pink Shirt

A/N: Greetings again. Salutations Spunk might say. Confused. That is OK. So fun fact, we have a friend named Shannon Doherty. And we are like "Haha. Like Shannen Doherty." Then she says: "1. I was born before she became famous and 2. I spell it the correct way." So yeah. What is Disney's, We don't own. Gots it? Rate and Review! Please. It makes us extremely happy. We will give you virtual cookies if you do. Yum.

~Caroline and Katherine~

The next morning, Rocketman ran like the wind to reach the designated meeting spot that Karoline and he set up. She wasn't there yet. Rocketman waited patiently for her to come. It seemed like hours until he saw Karoline turn the corner.

"Hey!" He said when she was next to him.

"Good morning!" Karoline cheerfully responded.

Rocketman stared at Karoline's Shirt.

"Wow...You look really good in that color."

"Thanks, I don't really wear pink that much." Karoline modestly responded.

Rocketman continued staring at her shirt.

"Umm..." Karoline gave him a confused look.

"Seriously that shirt is off the chain. It's actually amazing." Rocketman practically drooled while saying this.

"Thanks, would you like to start walking now?" Karoline said very abruptly.

Rocketman came out of his little dreamland and noticed that he was creepily staring straight at Karoline's shirt. "Oh um yeah definitely, let's get a move on."

_Oh. My. God. Could I get any creepier._

"So how is your Grandma?" Karoline asked jokingly

"Grandma Meekles. She follows me around the house and tells me these ridiculous stories. Rocketman then put on his best Italian accent and said, "Oh eh, Jimmie! I am going to tell you about the time I meet you Grandpappie." Karoline then doubled over in laughter. Rocketman smiled triumphantly.

"I need to meet this woman! Grandma...."

"Meekles."

"Meekles. Right." Karoline smiled at Rocketman and he smiled back at her.

All of the sudden, a car pulled up playing booming rap music. It was the kind of car that you would expect extremely rich people to drive even though it was the ugliest thing known to mankind. The dark window rolled down and Chet Michaels face popped out. "Yo Karoline! You look sexy today." Karoline's face turned bright red.

"Um. Thanks" She said timidly.

"Hop in and I can give you a ride." Rocketman noticed that Chet overly emphasized the "you" part.

"Thanks for offering Chet, but Rocketman and I planned to walk together today. Maybe some other time?"

Chet frowned but then smiled again. "I will definitely remember that! Adios Babe!" he said as he squealed away.

"Is he always this um…friendly?" Karoline asked.

Rocketman snorted, "Chet is the ultimate ladies man. Every girl in the school would die to ride in a car with him. But I guess not every girl." He said the last part he said more to himself than to Karoline.

"I wouldn't die to ride in a car with anyone. I'm surprised that he talks to me so much if he could have any girl in the school."

"Isn't it obvious? You are totally h-... um nice."

"Thanks. You know, I never thanked you for showing my around East High. I would probably have gotten lost or Chet could have raped me or something."

"No problem. The pleasure is all mine."

Karoline again smiled. This was becoming a recurring thing. He would say something, and she would smile. Rocketman liked it. They turned the corner and arrived at East High. The 15 minute bell rang. "That was fun." Rocketman said enthusiastically. "Wanna do it again tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." Karoline replied. She looked at him and then headed off to Enlgish. Rocketman started victory dancing in the middle of the hallway.

Donnie came up to stop him.

"Man you've gotta tell me what's going on."

"Bro, what are you talking about?"

"Um. The whole school knows that you were walking with Karoline, and how she didn't want to ride in Chet's car. What is it? Are you two official?"

"Dude. I don't know."

"Tell me Rocketman! I'm your best friend."

"I seriously don't know! We only met yesterday but we've really hit it off."

Donnie gasped dramatically. "Are you saying that...oh my goodness....seriously Rocketman… really?"

"What are you talking about?"

Donnie dragged him off to a corner where there were less people eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Are you two like... legit?"

"No, maybe, I don't think so. I guess not. We haven't even gone on a date."

"Okay, but that is not what people around here are saying."

"What are they saying exactly?"

"Did you two...um"

"Did we what?!?!"

"Did you...hook up??"

"NO!"

"IS it such a strange question?"

"We've only known each other for ONE DAY!"

"Sorry for asking."

"Sorry for yelling."

And they both sincerely meant their apologies.

The bell began to ring signaling 5 minutes to get to class. Rocketman and Donnie walked off to English. Their teacher, Ms. W. was so boring that at least half of the class was asleep by the end of the period. During long periods, the entire class was asleep. When the bell signaling the end of the day finally rang, the whole class ran out of the room because Ms. W's breath smelled like tuna and cigarette smoke. During break Rocketman found Karoline talking to Mrs. Darbus, the Head of the Drama department.

"You must try out for the spring musicale! We have lots of singers but only a few dancers! I would love to be able to showcase your talent"

"Well...I'm not that good. I'll consider it though. I was going to try lacrosse."

"Ahhh lacrosse... It seems that sports have a presidency over theatre at this school. Very well. I also have a need for an Assistant. I have a feeling that Sharpay might not be the greatest help. Would you care to help with that position?"

"I will get back to you on that. Thanks for offering me such a great opportunity." Ms. Darbus frowned after Karoline said this and walked away. Rocketman grabbed Karoline's arm. "Karoline! Long time no see!"

"Um, Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was thinking whether or not I should help with the spring musical. She said something about a girl named Sharpay. Do you know her?"

"Umm nope doesn't sound familiar..." Rocketman lied skillfully.

"Hmm.." Karoline gave him a ponderous look. Then, Mr. Putzkammer came around the corner. "STUDENTS OF OBLIVION! ALWAYS IN MY WAY!"

Rocketman and Karoline then both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rocketman could have gone on laughing with Karoline forever.

All of the sudden, she stopped laughing and hugged him. "Whoaaa dude." he chuckled.

"Thanks so much...I don't know what I would have done at this school without you...I would have DIED"

"No problem," Rocketman said, "no problem."

Rocketman began to be pulled by the back of his shirt by a seemingly unstoppable force.

"Hey chica." Chet slyly said. He had catapulted Rocketman backwards and across the hallway where he landed in a recycling bin. The red-headed girl he had seen in the locker room came up to him. "Umm ex-kuh-use me...you can only put cans, glass and plastic in green recycling bins."

Rocketman was offended that this girl would think he was stupid enough to not know that. "Obviously Chet irritating Michaels threw me in here."

"You know Chet Michaels? I love Chet Michaels."

"Who are you?" Rocketman asked her warily, avoiding her Chet reference.

"Shannen Doherty." She replied "My parents named me after the actress in 90210."

"Um. Ok. Cool."

Rocketman tried to get of the recycling. He tried to attempt a shimmying like move out, only to have the recycling bin knocked over. He then climbed out of the bin and said bye to Shannen. He walked back to Karoline and Chet.

It appeared that Chet was eating Karoline's ear.

"Um. What exactly is going on here?" Rocketman angrily demanded.

"Chet is telling me something." said Karoline. "It would be nice if he could tell it from FARTHER AWAY"

"Sorry babe." He then leaned into kiss her on the cheek. He then walked down the hall. Rocketman felt the anger boiling up inside of him, like Mt, Vesuvius waiting to explode on the village of Pompeii, burying the towns folk in the ashes. Rocketman wished Chet could be a town folk who was buried in ashes.

"Um. I'm going to walk home. Have fun at basketball." Karoline said rather quietly.

Karoline walked away as Rocketman half-heartedly waved goodbye. After basketball practice Rocketman got home and went upstairs to his bedroom where he put on his pajama pants and Camp Fingerprint t-shirt and logged onto ichat. Karoline was on. So was Chet. Rocketman then clicked Chet's name and began to start a conversation with him

zarastaraboii: wut did u tell karoline?

hottimansexi: a secret

zarastaraboii: can u tell me?

hottimansexi: no

zarastaraboii: come on

hottimansexi: ask karoline

He followed Chet's suggestion and opened a conversation with Karoline.

zarastaraboii: hey

dundermifflinthisiskaroline: hey. how was b-ball practice?

zarastaraboii: same old same old. so...

dundermifflinthisiskaroline: so?

zarastataboii: wut did chet tell you

dundermifflinthisiskaroline: well its sort of personal

zarastaraboii: you can tell me anything

dundermifflinthisiskaroline: um chet asked me to homecoming and

zarastaraboii: and?

dundermifflinthisiskaroline: i said yes.

zarastaraboii: o. cool. i didnt even know they were advertising it yet.

dundermifflinthisiskaroline:i said that 2. chet said he wanted to make sure i was "open"

zarastaraboii: hm

dundermifflinthisiskaroline: i should probably go do homework now... ttyl

zarastaraboii: ok see you tomorrow

Karoline logged off.

Weeks passed and Rocketman hardly remembered them. Chet kept Karoline away from him, so the only time they had together was during Physics. Finally it was the day before the homecoming game and Rocketman rode his razor scooter to school.

A car with pulsating music drove up next to him.

"Yo. Where is Karoline?" Chet asked

"I dunno." Rocketman solemnly replied. The topic was somewhat sore for him.

Rocketman didn't see Karoline at all at school that day. He didn't want to ask Chet where she was, he probably wouldn't know anyway. While scootering home, he remembered the day they had met, when she had written her phone number on his arm. He ran to his bedroom and pulled out the number, which was carefully copied on a piece of binder, hanging on his "vision board." (A/N: Look that up. It was in Oprah. Tis cuter if you know what it is) He then pulled out his phone and texted her.

hEy. whRe r U?

She then replied: sorry i am sick. cant go to homecoming w/ chet

Rocketman did a happy dance.

He replied: O tHaT suCkS

She sent back another message within a matter of seconds: ya it does ive been sitting in my room watching office reruns all day.

He sent her a message in response: u R iN 4 A sUprIsE

Karoline replied: wut?!

He responded: uLL c. Rocketman could help but to smile when he typed his message.

He raced through his homework and went to bed extremely early. He couldn't wait for Saturday, the day of the homecoming dance.


	5. The Caribou and The Moose

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken longer than usual to put up. We had finals and we had lots of essays and Katherine was never online. So. I am going to just say thanks to everyone who has review or favorite our story, especially fall-in-love-again. Review because when you review you will get a virtual piece of cake. Or email us at .

~Caroline and Katherine~

At 6 o'clock sharp, Rocketman opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Today was the day that all of these problems would end. Today was the day everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be.

He practically sprinted out of bed to go eat breakfast. While eating his morning porridge and he burned his tongue. _Funny, _he thought, _it is like the day when I first meet Karoline. __This must be some sort of sign. __Maybe I'll get my luck back. Maybe my plan will work smoothly like it did on the first day._ He hrried to get dressed, he wore a brand new outfit. Grandma Meekles had brought it with her from a hip boutique in Des Moines. He wanted to look his best while he broke the news to Chet.

He ran out of the door and hopped on his orange razor scooter. As he rode past Karoline's house he prayed to the Gods of Rock that she wouldn't come to school today. He arrived at school and ran to his locker to store his scooter. Rocketman headed towards the Pavilion. Chet and his posse always hung out there so he knew that he would be easy to find. Chet was surrounded by the usual crowd of girls. They were the type of girls whose lack of clothes was made up by their excessive amount of makeup. Group of guys with their arms on girl's waists, or they were making out. Rocketman definitely was not into these kinds of girls. Maybe that was because he was only a sophomore, or maybe it was because he was a good person, he didn't know.

He spotted Chet who had his arm around Ashleigh Harrison. She was loudly chewing bubble gum with the overpowering scent of artificial strawberries. Rocketman gathered up his courage to enter the Pavilion. His presence in the area was noticed, because everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He felt their stares burn a hole in the back of his head.

"Um, Chet?"

Chet turned his head to look at Rocketman. Ashleigh whipped her head around, flipping her hair, and stared at him.

"Yeah. What?" Chet rudely responded with a smirk on his face.

"I have to tell you something about..." Rocketman paused for dramatic effect, "Karoline."

Chet's smirk disappeared.

"She is sick."

"What?" Chet demanded

"Yeah, she um... can't go to homecoming with you tomorrow."

Chet was silent for a few moments. He blinked "Fine." He said. He watched Rocketman intently. "You can leave now."

Rocketman's plan was officially in action. He left The Pavilion as quickly as possible and headed towards the Italian classroom. The day felt so slow it felt like Rocketman he was trying to run through molasses. When the bell announcing the end of European history rang, he practically jumped out of the classroom. He bumped into Chet. Chet was walking around with one arm wrapped around Ashleigh Harrison and the other wrapped around Victoria Perkins. Chet gave Rocketman the Glare. Rocketman snorted. "Good luck at the game tonight Chet." Rocketman then pushed open the doors allowing the fresh air to hit his face. Donnie then came running up to his side.

"Dude! I finally got a date for homecoming tomorrow!" He said, well more like yelled.

"Man that is boss!" Rocketman enthusiastically responded. "Who is it?"

"Shannen Doherty! After you fell into the recycling bin she was still agitated and I figured it was a good time to pounce." Donnie showed pouncing with his wildcat spirit fingers.

Rocketman was surprised and happy for his friend, "That's awesome dude."

Donnie was still quivering in excitement, "I know right. Did you know she's named after the actress from Beverly HIlls 90210?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, who are going to go with? Since Karoline is going with Chet."

"Actually..."

"Dude. What did you do?"

"Karoline is sick and can't go to the game or to the dance."

"DUDE! That is great! Wait, but then she isn't even going..."

"I know. Don't worry bro, The Rocketman has it all figured out. See you at the game later."

Rocketman kick flipped his orange razor scooter and rode home as fast as he could. He opened the garage with the pass-code and ran in. He finished his homework so he wouldn't have to do it later. _Why the hell do teachers assign homework on homecoming weekend?_ He then glanced down at his watch as he was just finishing his Italian homework. He saw that the game was about to start. He grabbed his jacket and then walked down stairs and rode towards the field.

Rocketman didn't really enjoy football. You just had to be massive to play. No skills what-so-ever. His favorite part of the games was the half-time show. He appreciated the elaborate and well thought out choreography that the cheerleaders performed. It reminded him of basketball because the plays had to be precisely planned out to lead to victory. He also thought their outfits were cute too. _Hm. I wonder if Karoline would ever become a cheerleader..._The game resumed and Rocketman's thoughts began to drift off as Chet was knocking down the opponents. Rocketman had never really noticed how strong Chet was before. He had noticed that he was gigantic, but as he was watching him throw 250 pound guys into the dirt, it really occurred to him the things that Chet could do.

The game ended and East High won. _Of course. We invest so much money in sports here. _He absentmindedly walked down the bleachers and accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry." Rocketman mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about it." said a smooth voice. Rocketman looked. It was a girl. She was staring at him.

"I'm Sierra Smith." There was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"Ummmm anyway.... I got to go…" Rocketman said in an attempt to escape

"Are you going to homecoming with anyone?"

"Well. Actually. I don't think that I am going."

She then stared intensely at him and then took a step closer

"That is a shame." She said as she batted her eyelashes.

Rocketman felt uncomfortable. First of all, he already liked someone. Second of all, she was just creepy. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty. She was very. Some how he remembered hearing her name before.

"Um. Yeah, it is. Um... I am going to um... go now... so yeah. Bye."

"See you around." She winked at him as she walked off with her friends.

Rocketman scootered home at a faster pace to avoid Sierra. Times like these made Rocketman indescribably thankful that he had asked for an orange razor scooter last Christmas instead of the new Fergie album. With his sweet ride, he could go anywhere he please. Rocketman passed by Karoline's house. He noticed that a bedroom light was on. Rocketman smiled and then continued to his house.

He went in the back door and was taking off his jacket, when something small, strong and fast crashed into him and knocked him down. It was his five year old brother Eric. "Eric what are you doing?!" Rocketman asked angrily. Eric was wearing only soccer shorts and a string that was holding feathers onto his head. All of the sudden a boy with platinum blonde hair came through the doorway and hurled himself at Rocketman. He was wearing the same thing as Eric.

Rocketman sighed. "Who are you?" The blond boy stared back at him and said "I'm Blue, Eric's friend."

"Blue? What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Blueberry. My mom had a lot of cravings for blueberries when I was in her womb."

Rocketman furrowed his brows and turned back to Eric. "I want to know what you're doing."

"We are playing Cowboys and Indians!" Blue exclaimed

"You know that it is policatly incorrect to say Indians unless you are talking about people from India. Do you mean Native Americans?"

Being older made Rocketman feel smart.

"Yup. And guess what? YOU ARE THE NATIVE!" Blue and Eric were about to leap and tackle Rocketman to the ground.

"Wait. Why are you guys wearing feathers and no shirts then? You look more like Native Americans than cowboys to me."

Eric and Blue looked at each other. Blue stepped forward and raised his hand as if he wanted to ask a question.

"We are now playing NATIVES and PREY." Rocketman processed this for a second and then looked worried. Before he could finish saying, "Oh no." Eric and Blue were charging at him. "Retrieve the caribou!"

"Hold it!" Rocketman said while attempting to stop the two boys, who were now trying to stab Rocketman with plastic spoon. "Sit down. I have a story to tell you."

"STORY!" the boys said enthusiastically while sitting down on the ground.

"There once was a boy caribou that really like a girl caribou. The girl caribou was asked to a caribou party by a moose and she said yes. But, the girl caribou is sick and can't go to the party. So the boy caribou wanted to make her feel better by making her special caribou soup. But the boy caribou can't make the soup by himself and he needs the Natives to help him. Do the natives want to help the girl caribou get better?"

Both of the boys nodded simultaneously. Rocketman walked to the kitchen and they followed him. Grandma Meekles was sitting at the table. "Jimmy what-a took-a you so long to come and saya hi to your grammama?"

"I had to take a little detour. Not by choice" He said, frowning, remembering being stabbed with the plastic spoon. It had hurt. He continued. "Can you help me make your special soup Grandma?"

Blue raised his hand and said "I thoughts that we are makin' caribou soup."

Grandma Meekles said "Ah, yes, yes. We are."

After an hour of chopping vegetables that had names that couldn't be pronounced and pouring broth into a giant pot bigger than Grandma Meekles, they were finally done. The aroma of the soup was very strong and it made Rocketman hungry. Blue and Eric were sitting at the kitchen table with crayons and their little mermaid coloring books. They had been working on them for about thirty minutes, they lost interest in cooking once they learned that they would not be making caribou soup, but instead Grandma Meekle's Magic Medicinal Soup

"Jimmie, who is this soup for?" Grandma Meekles asked as she was stirring the soup.

"A friend." Rocketman frankly responded

"This girl that you were talking to? The one that you like?"

Rocketman blushed furiously. Grandma Meekles then gently grabbed his faced and stared at him in the face.

"You must really like her if you want to make her soup."

He gingerly nodded his head in approval.

"Well then, this soup is going to need more herbs!" She said as slapped Rocketman's cheek, signaling for him to go find the basil.


End file.
